In electronics, an integrated circuit (IC) is a miniaturized electronic circuit (including semiconductor devices, as well as passive components) that has been manufactured in the surface of a thin substrate of semiconductor material. In general, integrated circuits are fabricated simultaneously in multiples on a wafer. The wafer is sawed into individual chips once the fabrication is complete.
Conventionally, the uppermost surfaces of the chips are generally protected by the deposition of a passivation structure. However, this passivation structure cannot cover the periphery of each sawed chip. Thus, the periphery of each sawed chip is exposed to moisture and ionic contaminants. Accordingly, “seal rings,” also known as “guard rings,” generally are formed of at least one metal band around at least the upper periphery of each chip as part of the fabrication of the IC dice prior to sawing the wafer. The seal rings can provide structural reinforcement and stop moisture and mobile ionic contaminants from entering chip active circuitry regions and affecting operational reliability.